Real Life Fairy Tale
by CsillaDream
Summary: "Do you want to make your lie about being in love a reality?" Snow White-inspired AU [ MikaYuu ]


**Csilla: So I posted a video featuring Shinoa (the princess with a scythe) and I commented that I should write an AU where Yuu is Snow White**

 **& it got a lot of good feedback~ so here it is, my Snow White-inspired AU**

* * *

The first thing I remember when I woke up was the headache. Just thinking about it, I reflexively reached up to rub my forehead. At the time, I joked it felt like I was thrown down a flight of stairs. My humor did not last long, when I glanced around I saw I was sitting in a hospital bed.

"Did I get hurt?" I tried my best to remember _anything_ from before I woke up, but came up with nothing. Absolutely nothing. Strange.

My musings were cut short when I heard the door open and a nurse stepped in, carrying a clipboard and looking grim. Naturally I tried to pick up her spirit, "Aww, c'mon… if you come in looking like that, I won't feel better" I laughed, but she gave me no reaction. None to show she even heard me.

Instead she stepped up to my bed, looking at the space past me, and whispered: "You have visitors, Mr. Hyakuya…" my eyes following her gaze until it stopped on something (or rather, someone) that chilled me.

How could I be lying down on the bed when here I was, sitting up on it? Is this some sick joke of Uncle Guren's? I reached down to touch, but upon hearing the door open again I glanced over to see (speak of the devil) my uncle and Akane walking inside.

Akane rushed over to me, her normally cheerful eyes brimming with tears as she cried: "Yuu, you idiot… idiot…" before her words turned into just sobs.

My gaze flew to my uncle, who also seemed upset, which meant: this wasn't a joke. I was hospitalized. And I was having an out-of-body experience.

My head dropped, "This can't be real…"

"And yet it is, idiot" A voice suddenly beside me spoke, my head shot up and I turned to see a grinning teen, my age, lounging in the air next to me.

Dozens of questions shot through my head, but only a few of them actually making their way out my mouth: "Who are you? How are you doing that? Can I do that? What's going on?"

"Jeez, you ask a lot of questions, human…" He grumbled, sitting up and scratching his head, before adding: "First, I'm Asuramaru… As for _how_ I'm doing this, I just am so deal with it. I suppose you could, but I'm not going to show you how to… And finally, you're unconscious at the moment… knocking on death's door," he finished with a dangerous chuckle.

The sobbing from my younger sister brought my thoughts over to the only family I had; "So how long until I'm dead?" I asked as I tried to rub my sister's head, but my hand just went right through.

"Whenever they pull the plug on you… or you decide to just end things," Asuramaru explained, clearly bored with the situation.

* * *

It's been two weeks since then and in that time, Akane and Guren have visited almost daily. Akane always tells me about her day and how much she wishes that I would wake up before she breaks down in tears. I hated seeing her cry, it reminded me too much of how things were with our parents. Uncle Guren always made some crude remark that I always yelled at him about, but he never heard me. But as of lately, he would end his visit the same: "Come back to us, brat… I raised you to be stronger than this… don't let this keep you down for too much long,"

Yesterday the orderly mentioned that I would have a candy striper coming in to keep me company. I muttered that I didn't need some stranger to come talk to me, but of course no one heard me aside from Asuramaru, who occasionally came to ask if I changed my mind and was ready to just let go.

Today happened to be one of the days Asuramaru visited: "So is today the day?"

"Fuck off,"

"Ooo, big language for an unconscious brat…"

"Shaddup! You look like you're my age!" With a scoff, he disappeared again and a few moments later, there was a knock and the door opened slightly.

Soft blond locks poked through the small opening, "Pardon me," the newcomer said before he stepped through.

I was awestruck. I had been expecting an old lady to show up to talk my ear off, but instead I get someone my age. An extremely attractive boy, with soft blond hair and even softer blue eyes. Okay, this was one of my secrets that I felt if my uncle were to ever catch wind of, he would no doubt tease me for the rest of my life.

The blond stepped up to my side before he introduced himself, his voice reminded me of a lullaby: "Hello, my name's Mikaela. Though Mika is fine… So I heard that you were in an accident at school…"

Wait, what? I was?

"You know, we actually go to the same school… Yeah, I'm a junior though so that's probably why we never met before," I hung my head, great did this guy think I was younger than him?

My self-degrading thoughts stopped when I saw him reach for my chart that hung off the end of my bed. Blue eyes scanned the paperwork clipped to it before they widened: "Seems I was wrong… we're in the same grade, Yuu-chan~" Mika laughed. It was a playful sound, almost as alluring as his voice.

"Y-Yuu-chan?" I had never been given a nickname from anyone aside from Akane, who called me 'Yuu' and Uncle Guren, who often referred to me as a brat.

Mika's laugh faltered, "Ah, sorry… if you can hear me, which I hope you can… I tend to give nicknames to people, but if it's okay until you wake up I'll call you Yuu-chan… it might help me forget…" As he went on, his words got softer and softer until I heard nothing.

What on Earth could Mika want to forget? Not that it matters much to me, I have nothing else to do.

* * *

A month later, I somehow mastered moving away from my body – it was among the few things that seemed to keep me entertained in my current situation. The other thing was Mika. He visited every day, staying longer than anyone else. Every day he spoke about our classmates, our teachers, and complained about homework. But today. Today he seemed a little pensive.

I floated over towards him (an easy feat once I learned how to move away from my body) and sat in the air in front of him. The normally soft blue eyes seemed heavy with what I had discovered, due to the constant chattering he did, was regret.

"Mika… talk to me," I whined, despite knowing that he couldn't hear me and probably wouldn't be talking back.

I saw his hands twitch in his lap before his eyes gazed past me and onto the 'me' on the bed then fall onto the floor. He seemed trouble finding the right words, but eventually he spoke: "Yuu-chan, I hope you won't be mad but I s-sort of… lied today," a hollow chuckle as his eyes glanced back up to the bed before they narrowed in reflection, "There's this guy at our school… you probably know him, Ferid Bathroy?"

"…sadly…"

"Well, for the past year he's kind of been _harassing_ me… if you know what I mean. He's just really creepy! You know!" I could stop the chuckle that escaped my lips as Mika threw his hands in the air before covering his face, "anyways… I might have… kind of… t-told h-him I was in lo-love… wi-with y-you," He finished, the tips of his ears turning red.

Now I am absolutely positive that I held the same shade of red that Mika was sporting on his. Those last four words seemed to echo inside my head and now I couldn't stop my mind from imagining scenarios.

"S-Sorry," I heard him squeak and if it weren't for the fact I was right in front of him and not on the other side of the room, where my body laid, I never would have heard him add in a soft voice: "…though it might not be too far from the truth,"

This time it was my turn to squeak, "What?!" and I saw his blue eyes widen before he rushed over to the bed.

I glanced at the monitor and for a moment there was an increase in my brainwaves, but I wasn't given much time to think about what that meant exactly because soon Mika was calling for a nurse.

One rushed in, right through me, before she asked Mika to explain what was going on; "I was told whenever there was a spike to let someone know…" he replied, pointing to the monitor.

"Step aside…" Mika did as he was told, walking back until he was standing in front of the seat he always sat in.

I floated over to his side as the nurse went about checking my vitals, before paging for a doctor. My gaze followed the nurse as she stepped out into the hall, likely to explain the situation without Mika around, but I felt my eyes immediately drawn back to the blond at my side when I heard: "Please open your eyes, Yuu-chan… there's something I need to tell you…"

That was the last thing I remembered before there was a sharp pain flooding my system and I could feel myself convulsing. My vision became blurry and it was getting harder to breathe. Was I dying? Is this what death felt like?

The blurry images faded to black and I felt myself sinking, pressure getting heavier and heavier on my chest. I couldn't believe it: I was dead. I wouldn't be able to apologize to Akane or Uncle Guren for letting them worry so much about me. I wouldn't be able to thank Mika for coming every day and talking to me. Tears were falling from my eyes and for once I didn't try to stop them. I was dead, after all.

"..ui..ir..?" There was a muffled voice, but no matter how hard I looked all I saw was black emptiness.

"Y..?"

"..u-c..n,"

There was more voice and the more I heard them, the voice got clearer and clearer until I could hear what they were saying:

"Yuuichiro?"

"Yuu?"

"Yuu-chan,"

Before I knew it the black emptiness shattered into a blinding white light and above me, I faintly recognized white ceiling tiles. Akane's face appeared from my left, her tears falling onto my cheek before sliding down before she hugged me. Behind her, I could hear our uncle scolding her and telling her to be gentle.

Lazily my gaze drifted over to him, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was messy. It was strange to see such a prideful man looking so worn down, but it warmed me somehow.

Akane finally released me from her embrace before she and the doctor helped raise the bed until I was almost in a sitting position. My sister smiled down at me before she spoke: "Yuu~ there is someone you should meet," extending her hand towards the end of the hospital bed, I followed until I met a pair of soft blue eyes.

"…this is Mikaela Shindo. He's been visiting you every day and talking with you," She explained, which the doctor took the chance to mention he wanted to speak with my uncle.

Shortly after they left the room, my sister excused herself stating she would be right back, which left me and him alone. Luckily for me, he broke the silence first: "Well, I guess I better introduce myself… Like your sister said, my name is Mikaela Shindo. Although I prefer to go by-"

"…Mika…"

His eyes widened, "T-That's ri-right… wait, how did you know that?" My throat felt dry and I wasn't sure I would be able to answer, but again he broke the silence, asking: "Have you been able to hear us while you were comatose?"

I nodded my head slowly and watched as his eyes lit up before he rushed over to my side, "That's amazing… _Though_ I'm sorry if I rambled on, Yuu-chan. Uh, sorry… I said I wouldn't call you that when you woke up, didn't I?"

"It's fine…" My throat still felt pretty dry, but I felt the uncontrollable need to let him know it was fine if he called me that. I mean he had called me that for most of the time we've known each other. Well, sort of.

"Then Yuu-chan, it is~" He laughed for a moment before the playful expression fell completely off his face, "Hey… there's something I should say before anyone comes back…"

I felt blood rush to my face, I could still remember the silly lie he mentioned telling while I was comatose. I felt stupid and I couldn't help but think, he was going to confess. No, he only said he loved me so that creep Ferid would leave him alone! I mentally slapped myself for letting my mind run wild.

"…it's about your accident. I mentioned while you were out that we went to the same school… Well, I actually knew that before I came here. Although I didn't know your name so I was lucky that you were the only unconscious person my age here… I want to apologize," I watched as he lowered his face until his bangs covered his eyes, "it's my fault you fell down those stairs… I had been running away from Ferid and was trying to put enough space between us using the stairs… I must have brushed past you harder than I meant to because I soon watched as you tumbled down the steps… I'm so sorry, Yuu-chan… If only I hadn't been running then maybe you wouldn't have fallen and gotten hurt," Tears were falling onto the white hospital sheet as he explained what had happened to me.

"I don't blame you… Mika, you were trying to get away from Ferid… if anyone should feel responsible, it should be him…" My words were strained, but again I felt the uncontrollable desire to ease him.

"But still…" His words trailed off as the door to the room opened and the doctor, my uncle and sister piled back inside.

* * *

For the next two weeks, I was forced to undergo light physical therapy and attend only half of my classes a day, which left me with no time to find Mika at school. Today would be my last day of therapy before the doctors deemed me fit to manage on my own. I was heading home when I passed Ferid and his group of friends huddling around someone, thoughts of Mika flooded my mind as I stormed over.

"Hey, dickface" A mix of irritation and amusement etched onto his face when he saw me, but my mind went blank when I saw who they had been huddling around: Mika.

I briskly pushed past them and grabbed the blond's wrist before pulling him as far away as I could. Ferid, however, didn't seem to like that as he grabbed Mika's other wrist. I glared over my shoulder at him, which only earned me a chuckle as the senior spoke: "From what I hear from Mika~ you two are pretty close,"

I could Mika turning seven shades of red from Ferid's comment and some part of me wanted nothing more than to pull until Mika ended up tumbling into my arms. But somehow, I was feel rather prideful –I later chalked it up to it being my last day of therapy- and with my other hand grabbed the front of Mika's shirt. Without any warning, I smashed my lips against his and instantly felt the blond's other hand drop to his side. I pulled away before running off, dragging him along with me and the moment he deemed we were far enough away he asked: "Why did you do that?"

"No clue…" I laughed as I weaved our way through other students moving through the halls to get to their next class.

I dragged him all the way to the student parking, where my uncle was waiting to bring me to therapy. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Mika, but said nothing as I pulled him inside the truck.

"You know, I have classes to go to…"

I glanced over at him; "Do you want to make your lie about being in love a reality?" I had been thinking about it on and off since I woke up and it was becoming harder and harder _not_ to think about bringing it up.

Again I watched as Mika turned seven shades of red before he muttered, "We don't even really know each other that well…"

"We have time for that… So is that a yes then?"

"Are you going to kiss me again if I don't answer?"

"If that's what it take, then I will"

"Fine then, okay"

"I don't hear a yes, Mika"

"Yes, Yuu-chan" And just like that I felt like Snow White, I found my prince who awoke me from my slumber.

* * *

 **.omake.**

* * *

"How did you know about the lie I told Ferid?"

"Not telling~"

"Aww, c'mon! Yuu-chan!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Try me…"

"I had an out-of-body experience and I heard you mention it under your breath, Mika"

"You're right, Yuu-chan… I don't believe you,"

* * *

 **Csilla: Yay~ at first I wasn't sure how to end things, but I hope this ending is fluffy enough :D**


End file.
